Take It Off, Try Me On
by CanadianGlambertLove
Summary: Fanfiction is a Glambert's best friend. But what happens when Tommy decides to check it out in the comforts of his hotel room he happens to be sharing with Adam? Especially when Adam's back early from his interview... LEMONY LEMON GLITTERY SMUTTY SMUT SMUT! Adommy/Lambliff Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff


_**Adommy. **_

_**Why? **__**Because it had to be done and I only have two other fics posted.**_

_**Don't like, don't read. Simple. **_

_**The fic mentioned in this fic (ficception, right?!) is by none other that one of my favourite shippers- HandsOnDisformedLambs, Who always manages to make me cry(& need some new pants) at the best of times! If you haven't already, check them out and bring tissues. Lots. Yes, for both reasons.**_

_** IM5Rocker, a.k.a. GlitterKitty18, is fucking awesome. Follow her or I'll kidnap Addy and there will be no music for any of you! **_

_**Haha, just kidding! But seriously, follow her. Because she's fucking fabulous and she loves our Pretty Kitty more than you can imagine... **_

_**Okay, now that that's taken care of, proceed in this wonderful lemon I spent 14 hours perfecting, while I go eat something!**_

* * *

Another day. Another concert. Another city. Another rest of the night spent on Twitter while Adam does another radio interview. It was all the same.

Tommy Joe Ratliff was in bed, on his laptop with nothing but a pair of boxers and a thin blanket to cover his almost naked body, checking over his twitter feed, looking at all the fans mentions, reading all the love and Adom... Hmmmm. This looks interesting.

** IM5Rocker19**_: _**TommyJoeRatliff**_ have you ever read/watched any Adommy fanfiction? If not, I suggest you start! ;) _**#WorthIt**"

Truth was... No, he hadn't. He knew about them, but never has he actually read any! Maybe he should try?

I'm straight, so why should it matter? It's not like this shit would turn him on! And he was alone, so what was the harm. He'd only see a short one. What was it called...? One sum. One chap... ONE SHOT! He'll read a oneshot.

So he was off.

He opened a new tab and searched "_Adommy fanfiction_" into google.

Instantly, the page was flooded with results, all from one particular link. .

"What does '_lemon_' mean?" he asked, but he shrugged it off and clicked the link. He read the title, "_I'm Gonna Send Ya Back To Schoolin'_ ". his expression?

0_o

Whatever.

He started reading, his brows furrowing deep as he read over the plot. Schoolboy? Hot teacher? Ruler smack? But then...

_"Please what?" the fictional Adam whispered_.

But Tommy heard it. As if the singer were right next to him, whispering in his ear, his hot breath running down the blonde's neck. It sent chills down his spine just imagining it...

He bit the corner of his lip, much like he did in the fiction. Only his hand gripped the sheets in one hand instead of them being Adam's wrist. He felt a tightening in his lower...area... and he unintentionally moaned before he looked down. His eyes widened. "Shit." he breathed.

"Something wrong?" Adam called from the door. Shit. When did he get here?! He didn't even hear the door open! SHIT!

Tommy's eyes widened more, slamming his laptop closed and stuffing it under his bed, then turning on his side and curling up. But the friction of his thigh against his still-growing erection was too much and he bit hard on his lip, biting back another moan. "Tommy?" Adam asked, closing the door and shedding his jacket before walking over to the bassist's bed, sitting next to him. "Babyboy, what's wrong?" Tommy's jaw clenched at the nickname, feeling his erection grow to a rage.

Adam's hand rested on the shaking blonde's shoulder, his eyes widening at the heat. "Baby, are you coming down with something? You're really hot." Tommy's fists clenched tight, squeezing his legs together to desperately hide his raging boner. Bad idea.

He it harder on his lip, stifling a whimper for a long moment before he could force himself to speak as steadily as possible. "I-I'm fine. Just... Tired." he whispered, turning his head more to burry it into the pillow. "Turn off the light. It's late." He was just trying to get Adam to go away and hope maybe this thing would clear on it's own. But Adam wasn't buying it.

"No. Tommy, you might be coming down with something." the singer protested. "Turn over, let me check your forehead." he gripped the blonde's arm, trying to turn him over.

"No, Adam, I fine-" he protested, fighting against the stronger male. Still he would not listen.

"Tommy, stop!" within a second, Tommy was flat on his back, Adam on top of him with both hands on the bassist's shoulders. That's when he was obvious.

"Adam, get off!" Tommy protested. But by then it was too late. Adam's eyes were glued below Tommy's waist, staring wide-eyed at the situation. It was painful, but Tommy's mind was besides the pain. Now he was completely exposed in front of Adam, after just reading a fucking fanfiction about him!

"Tommy..." Adam whispered. Tommy's member twitched at his voice, pulling a soft whimper from his lips and his eyes shut tight. Adam's suprized expression curled into a smirk at the smaller male's helplessness and neediness. He knew it was too good to be true... or straight.

In one slow movement, Adam's hand slid from Tommy's shoulder, trailing down the middle of his chest. Tommy's heart pounded in his chest the lower Adam's hand sank, feeling he could come undone just from his touch. " Tommy... Tommy... Tommy." Adam's smirk widened, "Have you been watching porn while I've been gone?" 'More like read it' the bassist thought to himself. "Really now?" His eyes widened, realizing he's just spoken his thoughts, and he shook his head. The singer only chuckled, his hand slipping under Tommy's shirt and trailing over his bare skin, his cold fingers ecstasy to his burning flesh. "So tell me about what you read..."

"W-what?" Tommy gasped as a finger swept over his nipple, arching into the ghosted touch. "A-Adam!"

"It was a fanfiction, wasn't it?" the singer chuckled, "About me...?"

"N-no!" Tommy protested, "I-I wouldn't-" he was cut short as Adam's fingers came together, pinching his already firm bud. He arched more, moaning loudly at the rush sending down his spine straight to his painfully hard dick. "Adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

Adam's lips brushed over his and the smaller male whined softly, bucking his hips into Adam's. The singer moaned softly at the friction, instinctively grinding his hips down into Tommy's and ripping a cry from the smaller male's throat that rung in his ears. Adam was better at handelling himself in these situations, considering his experience. But something in the blonde was making his composure begin to whither away.

He pulled himself up, hovering over Tommy on his knees to stop the friction before he was sure he'd lose control. Tommy obviously didn't like that because he bucked his hips up, trying to get more friction. Adam smirked, leaning close to his ear, "Admit it Tommy. It was fanfiction. Wasn't it?"

"A-Adaaaam!" Tommy whined, but he wasn't about to give in. He'd make the blonde confess, no matter how much both of them were aching.

"Say it." Adam hissed in his ear. "Tell me the truth." His tongue slithered out of his mouth, toying with Tommy's earlobe and sending chills down his spine like lightning, straight to his already throbbing member and tearing another loud moan from him that made Adam's wall of composure shake and begin to fall apart. But he wouldn't give in. "What were you reading?" he breathed before grinding _hard_ into the blonde.

"FANFICTION!" he practically screamed, bucking his hips up. "Fuck! Adam, please!" the bassist begged, gripping the headboard tightly.

Adam sat up, staring down at the smaller male, "Shirt, now." he demanded and the blonde was more than happy to comply, tossing his shirt across the room still in his position under Adam. "That's a good kitty." the singer smirked, raking his painted nails down Tommy's bare flesh.

"Please, Babyboy.." Tommy breathed desperately, reaching up to Adam's collar and tugging furiously at the fabric. But Adam gripped both his wrists and pinned them above his head, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it in the same direction as Tommy's. He smirked, running his finger along Tommy's bare chest once more. The blonde shivered at the touch, chills shooting down his spine straight to his pulsing erection, begging to be touched. It was nothing to hide even through the thick sheets separating the two. Neither was Adam's through sweats he'd changed into before his radio interview.

"How bad do you want it?" Adam smirked, watching Tommy's wide stare at the larger male's size. The blonde's gaze snapped back to his, even wider at the smirk on his face. The began to shake in fear. He wasn't skilled in this kind of thing. He'd never been with another man, let alone bottomed. Not to mention bottoming to Adam...

"I-I... I'll be back." he whispered, flipping himself over and pulling the covers off him so he could get up with no risk of hitting Adam with his painfully sensitive dick. But that seemed to worsen the situation as Adam laid his overpowering weight on him, pushing him back down on the bed. "Adam." he breathed, before Adam ground between his cheeks, making him move against the sheets and stars danced across his vision, pulling a loud moan from his lips. "A-Adam, please! I-I'm not..."

"Don't worry, Glitters." Adam whispered in his ear, sliding his hand up his leg and resting at the waist of his boxers, gripping the hem and slowly pulling it down, "I'll be gentle." Tommy began to panic and he struggled beneath the singer till he broke free and stumbled onto the floor, falling flat on his tight little ass. Adam's eyes widened, reaching to him, "Tommy?" He backed into the other bed, curling tight as he could but being mindful of his sensitive member. "Baby, it's okay." the singer whispered, slipping from the bed and kneeling in front of the shaken boy.

"I-I'm just..." Tommy studdered, his gaze to his knees, "I haven't.. really... done this..." Adam's gaze softened, resting one hand on Tommy's knee and lifting his chin with the other, connecting their gaze once more before he leaned in, kissing him slowly, softly.

"Don't worry," he whispered against his lips, "I'll teach you." Tommy's eyes opened, Adam's gaze alternating between his warm brown eyes, "But only if you want to..."

It took a moment, but Tommy nodded, "Will it hurt?"

"A little..." Adam whispered, "I'll be gentle though." Tommy nodded, slowly slipping his hands in Adam's before letting the singer lead him back to the bed.

He laid him down slowly, slipping his grey sweats off and joining him on the bed. He kissed him softly, his hand slowly trailing down the blonde's side before gripping the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down his thighs, followed by his calves until they were completely off and Adam dropped them to the foor by the bed, his gaze never leaving Tommy's. His hands trailed up the blonde's legs till they came to his mid thighs, slowly and gently pulling them apart before nestling himself inbetween them.

He slipped two fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them, pushing them in and out as if... Well, you know.

Tommy moaned softly as he watched, wishing nothing more than to replace those fingers with something much bigger, taking a wad of the sheets in his fists, clenching tight. "Adam..." he breathed and Adam's eyes opened, smirking softly at Tommy's obvious need, slipping a third finger into his mouth, then a fourth, sucking and licking at them till they were soaked.

He removed his fingers and reached down, rubbing one over Tommy's entrance and watching as the blonde arched, throwing his head into the pillow beneath. Adam leaned in, kissing him softly. "Relax baby." he whispered, waiting for Tommy to relax before he slowly slid a finger inside him.

His back arched completely off the bed, moaning loudly and Adam immediately knew it didn't take much to find his sweet spot. As Adam slowly pulled his finger out, Tommy's eyes screwed shut, pushing back on the digit as it pushed into him again. "A-Adam!" he whined, pushing back as Adam's single finger pumped in and out of him, earning moan after whine from his plump, dark-pink lips. Each time Tommy moved with his finger, Adam was finding it harder to keep his composure. But he'd give it to him slowly. Tommy wasn't ready to have Adam have him fuck his brains out, not yet.

When he decided his blonde was ready for more, he added a second digit. Tommy moaned louder, stopping his movement for a moment before pushing back against them again. "Adam, please!" he whined, "More! Please!" At that, Adam added a third and Tommy cried out, fisting the sheets beneath as Adam moved his fingers inside him, nudging that spot each time and pulling another cry from Tommy's lips. "Please, Adam!"

"Relax, baby." Adam whispered, pumping in and out, "Let me do this slowly.."

"Please, Adam!" he begged, arching more and squeezing his eyes shut, "Fuck!" he hissed.

"You like this?" Adam smirked, pumping only a little faster in and out of his new-made puppet. The blonde bit hard his lip, moaning louder from the simple touch. But it wasn't enough for him any longer. The thought of having all of Adam inside him was swimming through his mind, making him impatient with prep. He gripped the singer's raven locks, pulling him closer and attacking his mouth, forcing his tongue inside. Without second thought, Adam punched into Tommy and his lips tore from his, crying out of both pain and pleasure. He felt he'd release just under Adam's fingers. But that was nothing close to Adam's plans.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to carry on much longer unless he wanted to lose control and pound into his elf mercilessly, he pulled is fingers out. Tommy whined in protest, but was soon muffled by Adam's lips on his, kissing him sweetly. Tommy kissed back, harder, gripping onto Adam's hair tightly before his hands were placed above his head once more. Adam pulled away, lifting Tommy's legs over his shoulder and positioning himself over his entrance, staring deep into Tommy's once warm brown eyes that were now blown over in lack lust.

As he slowly pushed himself inside, Tommy cried out of pure pain, a single tear falling down his face. Adam wanted so badly to stop, seeing his baby in pain, but he couldn't turn back now. His size was both his gift and his curse, but he'd be gentle with Tommy, as gentle as he could. Once he was fully inside he stopped, staring down at the sweat-ridden blonde beneath him until he was sure he'd adjusted.

Tommy's eyes opened, staring deep into Adam's, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Relax baby," Adam whispered, leaning in and kissing him sweetly. Immediately, Tommy kissed back, snaking his fingers through his raven locks, gripping tightly and tearing his lips from his once he felt Adam's member twitch inside him, screaming for him to keep going. "Okay, baby." he whispered, kissing him again and starting to pull out, tearing a loud whimper from the blonde into the singer's mouth. He pulled away, his heavy breaths clashing with Tommy's considering their mouths were merely inches apart. "I'm going to take it slow." he said as he pushed back in, earning another whimper from the blonde.

Each time he moved, he'd earn a soft sound of pain from the blonde and he wanted to stop. But the thought of stopping now just made him feel even more guilty. Guilty of the pain he was causing his lover. Guilty of wanting to stop before the virgin could feel the pleasure buried deep inside him. Guilt of the fact he was the one to take his virginity(gay virginity that is) while his size was probably the least desired of a fucking virgin, _girl or guy_! But all the same, he desired more than anything to share that experience with the man he'd been _head-over-medges_ for since he first laid eyes on him. This was special for Tommy. He would make it special, no matter what.

Finally, after what felt like thirty thrusts but was only seven or so, Tommy's whimper curled into a cry of pleasure that rung in his ears. "Fuck." Adam hissed, gripping tight of Tommy's hips, thrusting again and pulling one that made him want to just slam his hips into his little blonde. But he held back, taking things slow. For Tommy.

"Fuck, Adam!" Tommy cried as he thrust again, stars dancing across his vision. "Please! Faster!" he begged, ripping his head back into the pillow beneath. Adam tried to protest, but in the end he couldn't deny his kitty.

He started to move faster, pulling an even louder and higher moan from Tommy with each thrust, speeding up every few moments. Tommy's legs fell from his shoulders, resting on his forearms and burying his head into his pillow, Adam moving faster and faster as a tightening began to knot in his stomach. "A-Adam!" he cried, ripping his gaze back to him, pulling his head down and kissing him hard, passionate, taking his freckled bottom lip between his teeth. Adam moaned softly, rocking into him again and he immediately let go, arching from the bed as his peek was so near, ready to burst at the next thrust. But Adam had other plans.

Suddenly, his rhythm stopped and he pulled out, earning a protested whine from Tommy as he slipped from the bed, running over to his suitcase, the tiny one he always kept hidden beneath his bed, and searching for his favourite item. Tommy stared at him, just a little pissed at the singer for pulling out before he could release. "What the hell, Adam?" he hissed. The singer only smirked, continuing his search till he finally found his toy and walked back over to Tommy. "Wha-" the blonde started, but was cut off as Adam's lips were pressed to his in a swelling kiss he couldn't help give in to.

He pulled away, trailing kisses all along Tommy's skin, his eyes slipping shut at the addictive taste. The lower Adam's kisses sank, the heavier his breathing became, knowing the desired destination for Adam's lips. Adam's thumb and pointer wrapped firmly around the base of his erection, wrapping his lips around his member and slowly pulling him all the way in. Tommy moaned loudly at the feel of Adam's tongue moving along his skin, as if to slick him up, considering his mouth wasn't moving any. But Tommy didn't care any. He just hoped Adam would let him release sometime.

The singer pulled away from his pulsing member, returning his lips to Tommy's, kissing him playfully, pulling away before Tommy could kiss back or do anything really. Tommy's hands quickly turned to fists as a tight feeling wrapped around the head of his erection, sliding down to the base. His eyes widened, pushing Adam off of him and staring down at the metal ring around the base of his painful erection. "What the fuck?" he hissed.

Adam smirked, laying Tommy down once more and kissing him, teasing him with nips and licks along his skin. His fingers wrapped loosely around his shaft, playing at the sensitive skin and pulling a loud whine from the blonde. He smirked against his skin, bringing his lips to his ear and whispering softly, "How bad do you want it?"

Tommy whined, bucking into his hand for more friction. But he pulled away, leaving the blonde needy for his touch. "Adam, please," he breathed, "fuck me." Normally, Tommy would be getting that from the continuous girls he's encountered through the tour. But never has he expected him to be saying it. Nonetheless, begging for Adam Lambert to touch him. But he was needy, sweaty, and hornier than anything. Horny for Adam. Only Adam.

In one swift move, Adam flipped them over, making the bassist straddle him with his hands on his hips. Without second thought Tommy gripped Adam's forearms, pulling himself down slowly, crying out in pure pain at the tight feel. Adam gripped tightly on his hips, pulling him down all the way quickly as Tommy threw his head back, almost _screaming_ from the stretch. Once he was all the way down Adam stopped, staring up at the shaking blonde. "Tommy," he whispered, "baby, look at me." After a few moments he stopped shaking, opening his eyes and locking Adam's gaze as the singer's eyes softened. "Just relax baby." he whispered and Tommy nodded.

Slowly Adam pulled him up, making him whimper softly and squeeze his eyes shut, gripping tighter as he was pulled back down. "A-Adam," he whimpered, "I-it hurts..."

The singer let go of Tommy's hip, reaching up and cupping his cheek, "I know, Glitters." he whispered, pulling him down to leave a tender kiss on his glazed darkened lips. He pulled away, wanting nothing but to do the exact opposite, staring deep into his lover's eyes, "It'll be okay. Just relax." The blonde nodded, kissing him once more. Adam took that opportunity to pull him back up, ripping another loud whimper from him that fell into Adam's mouth before he pulled him down again. The first few times hurt. A fucking lot. But by the fifth time pulling him down he hit that sweet spot aand stars danced across Tommy's eyes, moaning loudly and sitting back up. Adam smirked, pulling him down again and again, hitting that spot purposely each time and watching Tommy's face contort into a twist of pain and undeniable pleasure. The sounds he could pull from the blonde, the way his eyes screwed shut tightly with his mouth slack open, the sweat rolling down his whole body only to be joined by more. If The singer could be any more aroused... He was. Even being inside Tommy right now, pushing himself into that tight ring, he needed more of Tommy. He fought the urge to flip him over and slam his hips into the little elf, fuck him senselessly. He wanted to, fuck did he want to! But he wouldn't. Not to Tommy.

"F-F-Fuck!" Tommy cried, one hand weaving up the back of his neck and gripping his sweat-ridden blonde locks, tugging every few moments. On his own, Tommy started moving faster, moaning louder and tugging harder on his own hair. Adam had no choice but to throw his head into the pillow beneath, moaning loudly, but still not as loud as Tommy.

To the both of them it felt hours they were like this, but truly it was no more than one. There were more than several point Tommy was sure he'd release, but the ring held it back. Adam had no problems, considering his long years of experiencing in topping, and even a few times bottoming, holding his back, even buried deep inside the man he'd always truly secretly loved. Since day 1, Tommy had the singer wrapped tightly around his slim, talented fingers. And as much as he denied it, Tommy had a secret undying love for him.

At some point, a pitch Adam was all too familiar with, he knew this would be the end. And he welcomed it, knowing how tired and immobile the virgin was and would be for a while. He couldn't even speak coherent words any more, only cries of pure pleasure that rung in Adam's ears like a sweet symphony. "It's okay, baby." he breathed, "Fall apart..." Tommy's eyes opened, burning into Adam's with lust, desire, the need to release. Love. "... I'll catch you."

Then he came. Hard. Somehow managing to hold his gaze with Adam's. Adam didn't need to thust or even twitch at that point. He came inside of the boy, filling him completely and holding their gaze still, his breath hitching in his throat. Before he could pull out the blonde collapsed on top of him, burying his face in the crook of his neck as their hearts pounded in their chest, feeling each other's rhythm. As much as Adam tried to catch his breath, it simply wasn't possible. He weakly reached one hand and resting it gently in Tommy's hair, kissing into the golden locks. "Adam?" Tommy breathed through his crushing heavy breaths.

"Yes Glitteraby?"

"I... Can you... Uhmm..." Tommy chuckled softly before he could finally find some words. "I can't move."

Adam chuckled, "That's normal, baby. Don't worry."

"No. I mean... This thing... On my... Uh.." Adam chuckled again as soon as it clicked and he reached his hand between their bodies, gently and carefully slipping the cock ring off Tommy, then wrapping his arm around the smaller male's waist, pulling out and resting once more. "Thank you" Tommy breathed, ignoring the millions of thought racing through his mind. "You know, I get why people write these fanfictions now. You're really good at this!"

"Said the ass-virgin." he teased and Tommy laughed softly, exhaustion hitting him _hard_ and he fell into darkness, completely content being in Adam's arms at this moment. It felt... Right.

* * *

The next morning he woke, he was next to Adam, curled close with the natural ginger's freckled arms wrapped around him like a cucoon. He lifted his gaze to Adam's face, marvelling at his natural beauty. He was completely aware of what had happened the night before, and he was content with it. He accepted it with open arms. He accepted his love for Adam with open arms.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized Adam's eyes opened, staring down into his and smiling softly. "Good morning, Glitterbaby." he whispered. Tommy leaned in, kissing him softly, cherishing the rich intoxicating taste. Adam was a little suprized at first, but soon his lips moulded with the bassist's, moaning softly.

Tommy pulled away, smiling up at him once more, "Good morning, Babyboy."


End file.
